


Rebirth

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Written for Gladnis Week Day 1 - Tattoo





	Rebirth

Ignis shrugged out of his button-down shirt to reveal the wings spreading across his back.  “It’s a phoenix,” he said quietly.

“You get this all at once?”  Gladio’s eyebrows rose in respect.  The phoenix spread across both shoulder blades, in shades of crimson and bronze.

“No.

“We had ten years, you know.  Ten years of darkness.  Though, I suppose in my case, it will be considerably more.”

Gladio looked at the scar cutting through the phoenix’s wings: a weathered, silvery-white line, hinting at wounds that had once been angry and red.  He traced a finger down the phoenix’s tail, down Ignis’ spine.  Ignis shivered in response before twisting away self-consciously.

Gladio wanted to say something in that moment, but he had no words.  Hadn’t had many words, really, since the dawn had returned.  He reached out and gently brushed a strand of sandy hair from Ignis’ forehead.  Under his visor, Ignis’ eyes widened in surprise at the touch..  

“Do you - could we -?”  Gladio gestured uselessly with the hand he’d used to caress Ignis and dropped it in frustration.  

“I’d like that.”  Ignis reached for the hand Gladio had dropped and twined his gloved fingers in with the thick, calloused ones.  After so many years, their hands still clasped together comfortably, easily.  It felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gladnis Week Day 1 - Tattoo


End file.
